The invention is directed toward an apparatus for removing scent and more particularly for removing scent from clothing.
Devices are known in the art for adding scent to clothing and for drying clothes, particularly for hunters who hunt big game animals sensitive to human scent. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,378 to Knight discloses such a device. While these devices accomplish their purpose, the air flow is inadequate for efficient use and the connecting structures allow for leakage of air reducing efficiency. Also, the devices are not designed to remove scent. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a scent removing device having an efficient airflow.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a scent removing device that seals airflow more effectively.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of skill in the art based on the following disclosure, drawings, and claims.